The Creep
The Creep was a one-time appearing character on The Venture Bros. He was a former O.S.I. agent turned supervillain who aligned with a rogue faction of the Peril Partnership and was though responsible for the theft of The Guild's weather machine. The Monarch and Henchman 21 were sent on a covert mission by The Guild to infiltrate his base and kill him. History As he recalls it, The Creep was once an Office of Secret Intelligence agent named Mission Creep. Following the capture of a mountain fortress, he was left behind to make sure there were no enemies in the vicinity. Mission Creep found a troop of Boy Scouts camping nearby and slaughtered them all, mistaking them for enemy military personnel. He was thus thrown out of the O.S.I. The Creep thus became a supervillain, though he did not join the Guild of Calamitous Intent because of their safety rules and treaties with the OSI. Instead, The Creep become involved with or established a rogue version of the Peril Partnership and began muscling in Guild territory in New York City, thus disrupting the peace between The Guild and the Partnership for 60 years. The Creep stole many items from The Guild, determined to eventually hobble it before going after the O.S.I. in revenge. When The Guild's weather machine was stolen and used to start a blizzard over New York City, the O.S.I. reacted by contacting The Guild and telling them that the O.S.I. would take care of "the symptoms" while The Guild should take care of "the disease" itself. Dr. Z and Dr. Mrs. The Monarch secretly enlisted The Monarch and Henchman 21 to to infiltrate The Creep's island headquarters, pose as defectors, and assassinate him in exchange for an EMA level upgrade. After reaching the island, The Monarch and 21 spoke with The Creep and asked to join his Peril Partnership. To test their skill before he let them join, The Creep challenged them to a game of "Dive Bomb", which consisted of tossing a lawn dart up into the air above the head and then running away as late as possible, but before the dart hit them. During the game he became momentarily distracted by a time-traveling Rusty Venture and Billy Whalen appearing from within Grover Cleveland's Presidential Time Machine. Consequently, the lawn dart went clear through the distracted Creep's head and killed him. The Creep proclaimed 21 and The Monarch's victory before he died. 21 and The Monarch made a vow not to speak of Rusty and Billy's accidental inference. Stolen Items *The force field from Jungle Jim's Green House Ray *Gerock the Demolisher's fur underpants *One of Baron Ünderbheit's shoulder pads (pre-Revenge Society costume) *Grover Cleveland's Presidential Time Machine *Maybe Man's Indifference Engine *Mr. Monday's Calendar of Magic Mondays *The Monarch's Butter-Glider *Nat King Cobra's Venomator *PoseiDonJuan's Sexy Trident *Tank Top's breastplate (minus the gun) *Galacticon's foot Episode Appearances * ''The Forecast Manufacturer'' Trivia * Grover Cleveland's Presidential Time Machine was first seen in the Season 1 episode ''Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean''. * The Monarch's Butter-Glider was first seen in the Season 4 episode ''The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-glider''. * The Creep is primarily a parody of the Marvel Comics character Cable, as both have a similar look (muscular build, robotic eye and arm), "extreme" demeanor, and emphasis on militancy. Each also leads an "extreme" splinter group, with The Creep starting a rogue version of The Peril Partnership and Cable leading the X-Men spinoff group X-Force (formerly the New Mutants). Gallery Creep Full Body.png|The Creep is revealed Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Peril Partnership Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Villains Category:OSI Category:Former OSI Category:Voiced By James Adomian Category:Military Veterans